summer petrichor
by mysticahime
Summary: AU, OOC; KakaSaku; — You have good days, you have bad days. But remember, either good or bad, it won't last longer than 24 hours.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, selalu.

.

.

.

.

 **Summer Petrichor**

by **mysticahime  
** **2015**

.

.

.

.

Rintik hujan terdengar mendera atap, temponya lambat-lambat sehingga tak menimbulkan gaduh yang mampu membuat orang-orang mendelik sebal dari kegiatan mereka. Ini musim panas, bukan saat yang tepat untuk menantikan hujan lebat melanda; gerimis saja sudah merupakan anomali pada musim yang didominasi oleh matahari. Seorang pria tidak bergeming di tempatnya, melingkar nyaman di atas sebuah sofa sementara kedua matanya terpaku pada layar televisi yang menampilkan film laga.

Kegaduhan di pintu depanlah yang membuatnya mengalihkan pandang.

"Sakura? Itukah kau?" tanyanya. Jam dinding di ambang pintu ruang tengah menunjukkan waktu pukul setengah delapan, memang pukul segitu sang gadis pulang ke rumah.

"Basah sekali di luar sana," terdengar keluhan seorang perempuan disusul dengan bunyi benda berjatuhan. "Aww, brengsek. Kenapa semua belanjaan ini tumpah?!"

Sesaat kemudian, gadis berkepala merah muda yang berbalut pakaian basah masuk sambil mengomel-ngomel. Kedua tangannya penuh dengan kantung kertas berisi bahan-bahan makanan. Sakura meletakkan semua bawaannya di lantai kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Kau pasti tidak membawa payungmu," tebak Kakashi santai. Tangannya mencari-cari remot televisi dan mematikannya.

"Siapa yang menyangka bakalan hujan."

"Ow." Suasana hati Sakura tidak terlihat baik. "Tinggalkan semua barang-barang ini dan pergilah mandi. Kau membuat lantai apartemen banjir."

Gadis itu meringis sekilas. "Bukan hari baikku," ungkapnya jujur. "Baiklah, kurasa aku akan mandi dan meninggalkanmu untuk membereskan semua kekacauan ini." Kemudian, gadis itu menghilang ke balik pintu kamar mandi.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kakashi membungkuk untuk mengambil semua kantung belanjaan yang ada, dipindahkan ke atas meja makan. Apartemen mereka yang nyaris tanpa sekat membuat ruangan terlihat lapang. Ruang tengah, ruang makan, dan dapur berada di ruangan yang sama, sedangkan di dekat ruang tengah terdapat pintu kamar mandi tempat Sakura masuk tadi.

Kakashi mengeluarkan isi kantung pertama dan menemukan sejumlah bahan makanan untuk sarapan beberapa hari ke depan. Telur, kotak sereal, dan susu. Tipe sarapan yang ringkas agar si pembuat tidak kelabakan saat waktu makannya berlangsung dalam tempo singkat. Bulan-bulan ini, Sakura memang sibuk sekali dengan semua urusan perkuliahannya. Gadis itu semakin mudah marah dan sering mengomel untuk hal-hal kecil sekalipun.

"Kakashi?" Ia mendengar suara Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ya?"

"Air panasnya mati."

"Kita tidak biasa mandi air panas di musim panas, Sakura."

Terdengar gerutuan pelan di dalam sana, kemudian kembali terdengar bunyi air dari pancuran. "Padahal setelah hari yang melelahkan ini, aku hanya ingin mandi air panas."

Kakashi membuka pintu kulkas dan menderetkan telur-telur di bagian dalam pintu. "Jadi, kau tidak mau mandi?"

"Mana mungkin," gadis itu pasti mendengus di dalam sana. "Tubuhku sudah basah."

Kakashi tertawa, "Kau mau aku membantu mengeringkannya?"

" _Kakashi!_ " Jeritan itu teredam oleh suara air. "Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dasar laki-laki mesum."

Tidak lama kemudian, gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Pakaiannya sudah berganti dengan kaus bersih dan celana pendek. Kepalanya terbungkus handuk lembap. Saat itu, Kakashi sedang menuangkan cokelat panas ke dalam cangkir. Minuman itu beruap transparan dan mengeluarkan bau yang enak.

"Duduklah," ia menarik salah satu kursi untuk Sakura. Cangkir berisi cokelat panas diletakkan di depannya saat gadis itu duduk. "Akan kumasakkan kau sesuatu. Ada yang ingin kaumakan?"

Kerut-kerut kekesalan masih tampak di wajah Sakura. " _Neapolitan_ ," ujarnya, jari-jarinya melingkari pinggiran cangkir dan gadis itu mendesah ketika merasakan hangat menjalar ke kulitnya.

"Oke." Kakashi berbalik dan mempersiapkan alat-alat dan bahan yang diperlukannya. Satu kotak pasta dari lemari atas. Toples berisi saus tomat dari kulkas. Daging cincang dari kantung belanjaan Sakura.

"Hari ini menyebalkan sekali."

Ia diam saja, membiarkan Sakura bercerita mengenai harinya yang panjang dan mengesalkan. Memang, tangannya sibuk untuk memasak spageti _neapolitan_ yang diinginkan gadis itu, tetapi telinganya tetap mendengarkan.

"Dan pada akhirnya, Profesor Sarutobi menyuruh thesis-ku direvisi lagi, bab dua, _semuanya_." Gadis itu meneguk cokelat panasnya sampai habis. "Katanya, kalau sampai lusa revisiku belum selesai, sidangku akan diundur sampai empat bulan ke depan. Lalu, Ino terus-menerus merecokiku untuk menonton sidangnya minggu depan—kenapa hari ini semuanya menyebalkan, sih..."

Ceritanya berlanjut menjadi antrian di kasir supermarket yang panjang, bus yang datangnya begitu lama sehingga Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke apartemen sambil membawa semua belanjaannya, dan hujan yang tiba-tiba turun di tengah perjalanan. Kakashi bisa menyimpulkan kalau hari ini bibir Sakura akan terus ditekuk.

"Nih, makanlah."

Ocehan Sakura baru berhenti setelah spageti dihidangkan di hadapannya. Tanpa banyak menunggu, ia menghabiskan isi piringnya hingga licin tandas. Setelahnya mereka berdua duduk bergelung di atas sofa, menatap layar televisi yang padam.

"Perasaanmu sudah membaik?"

"Sedikit." Tetapi, Kakashi memperhatikan kerut-kerut tidak ada lagi di antara kedua alis Sakura. Itu berarti, perasaan gadis itu sudah _jauh_ lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Gadis itu sudah mengeringkan rambutnya meski masih terasa lembap ketika kepalanya bersandar di bahu Kakashi. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan kausnya akan basah setelah ini.

"Kalau begini, aku merasa aku baik-baik saja," kata Sakura sambil memejamkan mata. Gadis itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke sekeliling tubuh Kakashi. "Aku tidak peduli apakah nanti aku harus terjaga sepanjang malam untuk merevisi thesis-ku, atau harus mengejar-ngejar Profesor Sarutobi luas. Biarkan aku begini selama lima menit, ya?"

Hati-hati, Kakashi menggunakan jari-jari tangannya untuk membelai rambut sang gadis, menghirup aroma sabun yang menyegarkan dari tubuh Sakura, juga harum lembut shamponya. Ia suka bagaimana gadis itu bersandar kepadanya di hari-hari yang dirasa berat, mencurahkan semua kekesalannya sambil memasang wajah yang ditekuk.

Namun, di luar semua itu, ia paling suka saat-saat Haruno Sakura bersikap seolah tidak mau melepaskannya untuk alasan apa pun. Sakura selalu berkata 'lima menit' untuk segala hal, lebih sering berujung jatuh tertidur sambil memeluk Kakashi.

Dan sejujurnya, Kakashi sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Sakura boleh saja merasa harinya menjengkelkan hingga terasa dunia akan kiamat kapan saja, tetapi gadis itu harus tahu, pada saat harinya terasa begitu buruk sehingga semua hal terlihat salah di matanya, Kakashi akan berada di sana, menggenggam kedua tangannya untuk memastikan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Bahwa hari buruk tidak akan berlangsung selamanya.

Napas Sakura mulai teratur, menggelitik lehernya. Sakura sudah tertidur, berkebalikan dengan kata-katanya mengenai 'lima menit lagi'.

Oh, yang benar saja. Jangankan lima menit lagi, lima jam pun, Kakashi tidak keberatan membiarkan gadis itu tidur sambil memeluknya—asalkan ia bisa melihat gadis itu tersenyum dan percaya bahwa tidak ada hal buruk yang berlangsung selamanya.

Jadi, yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah turut memejamkan mata dan beristirahat. Siapa tahu Sakura masih merasa mangkel saat terbangun nanti. Di luar sana, hujan masih belum berhenti. Dan, siapa pun pasti setuju, aroma tanah basah yang tertimpa hujan akan mempercepat seseorang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

.

 **~fin**

.

.

.

 **ABA:** plotless? _Haha_. Dibuat kurang dari setengah jam. Semoga bisa menghibur hari yang penat! Semoga kalian punya seseorang untuk meredakan hari yang menyebalkan =))


End file.
